1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of toiletry devices, and to the particular field of nail devices with fluent material.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Many women apply nail polish to their fingernails and to their toenails. This process is generally carried out using a nail polish applicator brush and a bottle containing the nail polish. There are many examples of such brush/bottle combinations in the art.
However, to remove nail polish, a person must apply a nail polish remover, such as acetone or the like, to the polished nail. This is often done by pouring the nail polish remover from a container onto a cotton pad and then using the soaked cotton pad to remove the nail polish by applying the soaked cotton pad to the polished nail. This can be messy, cumbersome, inefficient and onerous. The cotton pad can be dropped, or the liquid can spill from the container onto the user, or the liquid can be applied to the user""s skin by an over-large cotton pad. It is not desirable to have nail polish remover applied to any surface except the nail polish to be removed. Certainly it is not desirable to have nail polish remover applied to a user""s skin.
Therefore, there is a need for an applicator system for neatly and efficiently applying nail polish remover to nail polish.
Still further, most nail polish removers, including acetone, are quite volatile and will evaporate if the container is not securely closed between uses. Such evaporation is wasteful and the fumes associated with such evaporation may not be desirable.
Therefore, there is a need for an applicator system for applying nail polish remover that will make efficient use of the liquid nail polish remover and will conserve the liquid when the applicator is not in use.
Since cotton balls are generally manufactured for a multitude of uses, these items are often too large for efficient use to apply nail polish remover to a user""s nails. Thus, nail polish remover is often wasted during the saturation of a cotton ball for use. The large cotton ball then may undesirably apply the nail polish remover to the user""s skin in addition to applying the remover to the nail polish. While this is undesirable in any instance, it is especially undesirable if a person is a nail specialist and is applying the polish and polish remover to others, often many times a day. The repeated application of nail polish remover to such a person""s skin is not desirable.
Therefore, there is a need for an applicator system for applying nail polish remover that will make efficient use of any applicator element and will locate and size the applicator element to make efficient use of the liquid nail polish remover and to help prevent the applicator element from contacting a user""s skin.
Still further, many women wish to remove some or all of their nail polish while they are traveling or are otherwise away from home. These women must purchase the nail polish remover and then discard any unused portion of that remover after use. This may be expensive and inconvenient. However, carrying containers of liquid nail polish remover while traveling is often not convenient.
Therefore, there is a need for an applicator system for applying nail polish remover that can be conveniently stored and used while traveling.
Sometimes, while applying nail polish remover, a user will drop the container or the applicator element. This is not desirable since the nail polish remover liquid may damage a surface which is contacted.
Therefore, there is a need for an applicator system for applying nail polish remover that can be securely held while the nail polish remover is being applied.
It is a main object of the present invention to provide an applicator system for neatly and efficiently applying nail polish remover to nail polish.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an applicator system for applying nail polish remover that will make efficient use of the liquid nail polish remover and will conserve the liquid when the applicator is not in use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an applicator system for applying nail polish remover that will make efficient use of any applicator element and will locate and size the applicator element to make efficient use of the liquid nail polish remover and to help prevent the applicator element from contacting a user""s skin.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an applicator system for applying nail polish remover that can be conveniently stored and used while traveling.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an applicator system for applying nail polish remover that can be securely held while the nail polish remover is being applied.
These, and other, objects are achieved by an applicator for applying nail polish remover which comprises a liquid container unit which includes a chamber containing liquid nail polish remover; a puncturable foil cover on the chamber; an applicator unit which includes an applicator element; a fluid conduit which has a pointed end located adjacent to the puncturable foil, and a dispensing end in fluid connection with the applicator element; and a screw thread connection between the liquid container unit and the applicator unit, the screw thread connection movably connecting the applicator unit to the liquid container unit so the applicator element moves between a stored position and a use position with respect to the liquid container unit, the fluid conduit moving from adjacent to the puncturable foil and puncturing the puncturable foil and moving into the chamber of the liquid container unit as the applicator unit is moved from the stored position into the use position, the fluid conduit fluidically connecting the nail polish remover in the chamber in the liquid container unit with the applicator element in the applicator unit when the applicator unit is in the use position.
The applicator system embodying the present invention thus will remain sealed until needed thereby conserving the liquid and protecting it from accidental spilling. The applicator system of the present invention also will apply nail polish remover in very precise amounts and in a very precise manner so very little, if any, nail polish remover is applied to any area other than directly to the nail polish being removed. This protects the skin of the user as well as conserves the nail polish remover. The applicator of the present invention is sealed when it is not in use and thus can be carried in a purse or any other handbag without danger of the liquid spilling. The amount of nail polish remover in a single applicator can be precisely metered to remove nail polish from a specific number of nails, for example, five to ten, whereby there will be no wasted liquid. This will be economical and conservative of the liquid. The container can be securely held so there is little, if any, danger of dropping the container and accidentally applying the liquid nail polish remover to a surface that may be damaged by that liquid.